My Sweet Dream
by Celina Wood
Summary: Road decided she hated Allen-Kun, I mean look what he did to Tyki! This is how she wishes to kill him... rated M for gore... please R&R btw I haven't read the entire story!


A/N Okay… new pairing for me to work with, and definitely a different kind of story came out of it! I love Road; I want to be her when I grow up! Do not judge me! Some things to know: I've only made it to chapter something or other, the one after Allen finds out he's the fourteenth Noah… and like, sort of saves the day... the song Road sings is my own version of Road's song… and this is all in Road's imagination.

My life had ended, walked out like that good for nothing boy, Allen, the fourteenth. Why had I even liked him? All he did was destroy my perfectly life. Who am I? Road Camelot, the Noah of dreams.

How to get back at him? Skewer him with a candle, or a knife, or a sword? Or should I draw out his death, kill him, destroy him, or blow him up? He is so dead, so dead, and he will die at my hands.

I would tie him, no, nail him to the wall. I would walk toward him slowly, laughing, giggling, in a simple shirt of white cotton, button down, a bow of blood red tied around my neck. My skirt would be black, pleated, short, and my socks would be rolled up to my knees, black and red striped to go with my bow and skirt. I would lift his chin, look into those cute, suffering eyes, and lightly kiss him upon his cheek.

I can see it now, the confusion in his eyes. Why so much pain for a kiss? No, that's not all Allen dear. My hand would slide down his chest and suddenly, a red-hot pain. Yes, the feeling of his warm blood pouring over my hand, I can't wait. I lick my lips in anticipation.

A candle hidden in my hand, that's how I'll do it, I'll stab him and watch the bright glow flickering in his chest. And the blood, red, running, spreading along his shirt front. Is that all? No, I want to torture him until he asks for death, a death that will happen, just wait Allen Walker, you will die!

But first I would look down, watch the candle flickering in his stomach and smile. Then I would look to his face and watch his pain fill his eyes, he would try to pull free again, but no, I would have doubled the number of nails in his arms. His shirt would now be red, and I'd giggle. 'Red suits you Allen-Kun~'

I would giggle again and spin on my heel and walk back to the akuma, 'which weapon should I use next?' None would know what to say; well they wouldn't know what the right thing to say would be. I would lift a knife next, sharp, with a serrated edge, and I would look back to him, 'this one, Allen-Kun~?'

I would walk back to him and hear him stutter through his grovel. Maybe a please, or a quick plead for mercy, I would love to hear that, but he is probably too proud to plead. I would drag the knife slowly down his face, not cutting him, just teasing him.

Then a single cut, on him arm, the one with the innocence, and I would saw in off slowly. Watch the blood run like a…a… I don't know or care. I would finish what Tyki had started, and I would do it right. He would lose his ability to fight, and his will to live. I would crumple his soul. This will be for what he did to Tyki.

I would now comfort him, whisper quiet words of kindness, as I slowly pull a knife down his face, tracing the mark that runs along it. I would watch blood blossom on his face and laugh. I would then pop that special eye out, and listen to that beautiful squish of his blood vessels popping.

Now I would look at him, how pitiful he would look, his arm missing, eye bleeding like tears of blood, and a candle still flickering in his stomach. Maybe he would be in tears; maybe he would be asking for mercy, I hope he cries. I hope he dies pitifully.

I smile, and look out the window to my right. And I walk to it, open it, and sit on the ledge. A flowering tree hung over my head, and I reached for it. One flower, that is all I want, one flower; I treat myself to one, a bright pink bloom. It's petals beautiful, and there were so many.

One at a time I plucked the petals and let them drift down to the waiting Earth, each one drifting in the wind. Slowly my voice was added to the wind, drifting with the remains of the flower.

_Little Road Camelot Is in search of you~ Looking for my Allen, have you heard the news~ Maybe he's waiting for me~ Yes I'll kill you to~_

"Wait for me my Allen-Kun!" Then my psychotic laugh filled the still air.


End file.
